


The locket

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Children, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Disability, Ehlers Danlos Syndrome, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self Esteem Issues, service dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: Sirius Black didn’t go to Azkaban, he never turned on the Potters. Peter did. And everyone knows it. But Sirius Black still doesn’t have a happy ending, he lives in pain, every moment, every second. Sometimes it’s like buzzing, sometimes it’s like a fire, and sometimes it’s just there.





	The locket

* * *

A locket rested heavily on Sirius Black’s neck pale thin neck . The heart shaped locket was at least a hundred years old, it had belonged to Eileen Prince Snape and her mother Marie before for her. 

Why of all people did Sirius Orion Black wear it? Because it was to remind the man as Severus put it to him “my mother’s locket tells you how much I love you.” When Sirius’s joints gave out on him? He felt the weight of the locket on his neck. When felt as if he had done nothing but lay in bed, while Severus worked himself to the bone to keep a roof over their heads? The locket reminded him, he was loved. 

When Lucius made comments about him staying seated at balls, and how Severus could do far better than a disowned, disabled, handicapped Black son? He ran his finger over the locket. He would open it and stare at the photo of Severus, the other of James and Remus. 

When he thought about that he couldn’t raise his Godson? That the boy was being brought up by Remus, and he only watched the boy during full moons? He reminded himself he did help with Harry. That the boy did come over to visit them far more than just full moons. That his toys littered their small living room. That his clothing took up space in their spare bedroom wardrobe.

He might never teach Harry to fly on a broom. He might never run with the boy, but he could watch him play Quidditch, he could tell him stories about his parents, he could hug the boy so tightly he giggled. He could be there to hear about the eight year old’s school boy crush on one Draco Malfoy. He might never bake Harry’s birthday cake. He had long since given up on the project of doing so. Forever accepting the boy’s would be bought from a muggle store.

The brain fog, that made him forget how long it should cook. The pain from lifting in his back and hips. His shoulder giving out on him last year, and the half cooked cake falling to the floor with a crash. Severus found him on the floor tears in his gray blue eyes, and the man said nothing, but helped him clean up the mess. He then after taking Sirius’s suggestions of what to get found a prefect muggle cake. A few spells and the soccer field was turned into a Quidditch pitch. 

The little boy didn’t care if the cake was homemade or store bought, to him it was just the same. Frosting and chocolate cake still made a young boy happy. And a little boy on a sugar high could easily be sent home to Remus after he had his fun. 

Their black cat Edith leaped onto Sirius’s lap from the floor. Her golden eyes stared at him. And then she rubbed her small head against his arm. Sometimes he was in so much pain, that even simple spells tired him. That’s where June, a golden retriever came in. Things that could surely be done by magic, like retrieving things for him? She could do. He could save magic for the important things.

She slept on her fluffy bed in the corner waiting for his direction. He didn’t like what she represented when he first got her from the muggle service dog program, but he was grateful he set aside his stubborn pride to get her. She helped him stand, walk, she retrieved things for him. She even knew how to get Severus when he was home and Sirius could not get up. 

She also needed to be cared for. In a way she gave Sirius a purpose. To care for him, she needed him to care for her. Unlike a human they were closer to equal footing. He didn’t feel like he was asking someone to do something that bored them, or the same thing six times in a row. If he were to asked June to do the same thing six times in a row she was just as happy to do it the seventh. 

June woke up from her slumber and let out a small woof. Severus it seemed was home. She knew what that meant. Just as Sirius did. They would take her to the park around the block and play fetch with her. Just as they did every evening. 

Harry also loved the gentle Golden Retriever, who was happy to play fetch with her charge’s Godson, or even play hide and seek with him. 

Sirius climbed out of their bed, his dog on his heels as he greeted his husband, Severus with a deep kiss. 

The man said to him “when you kiss me like that I just want to take you to bed, but June needs her exercise.”

Sirius smiled and said “after, I am having a good day”.

That’s all they could do was enjoy the good days, deal with the bad, and the locket would remind Sirius Orion Black he was loved, worth it and worthy on those days. Just as it had done for Severus throughout his own childhood.


End file.
